


Cut. ||Klangst||

by HomuraEveryDayOtaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Honey, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Depression, Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Whump, klance, my work is called bad writing, please dont read if cant take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraEveryDayOtaku/pseuds/HomuraEveryDayOtaku
Summary: Lance McClain, the Paladin of the Blue Lion, is beginning to have major regrets about joining Voltron, and if he should stay much longer.





	Cut. ||Klangst||

It was another day for the Voltron Paladins in the Altean Ship, every paladin except Lance. Unless you add the fact that his feelings are normal to him. 

The more time Lance spent away from earth, the more homesick he's become. Everyone else didn't seem to notice his strange behavior and those small details would impact everything.

~•*•~

"I want to go home. I-I...I can't do this anymore." Lance whispers to himself, he buries his head in his knees. Tears threaten his eyes. An Image of his family was tightly in his grasp. Worn to the point where points of the picture seemed thin.

Lance knew the training session was about to begin with the other paladins and he didn't want to display any unusual behavior during it. Holding back all the emotions was like carrying a bowl of water that's filled to the brim, and trying to not to spill, Trying not to trip and break the glass. 

"ATTENTION ALL PALADINS PLEASE MAKE WAY TO THE TRAINING ROOM IN BATTLE WEAR!" Coran announces through the castle speakers.

Lance slowly rises from his bed, changes into battle wear, hiding the photograph of his family in his sweater pocket on the bed, and makes way to the training deck.

~•*•~

"Lance! Behind you!" Pidge shouts. Her voice sounding strained.

One of the Altean training bots manage to shoot Lance in the back with the Altean gun, forcing him to get knocked to the floor.

"Pay attention, cadet!" Shiro shouts jumping in front of Lance with a shield in hand.

"Sorry." Lance responds quickly standing up, and fighting back once again after.

With many mistakes and team sacrifices, for Lance of course, the training session that seemed like forever ended. 

'Water slowly drips from the side of the glass'

Keith slowly turns his head to glance at Lance; he was walking in the direction his room, head hung half low. Keith runs towards Lance, tagging his shoulder to catch attention.

"Hey, y-you were acting so strange back there. You ne-" He was cut off by, not words, but the words that were told with Lance's eyes. He looks so lonely, so sad, even empty.

"Just tired." Lance responds with an empty answer.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick..." Shortly after Keith mentions that, Lance's heart rate speeds up, worrying that Keith might find out what was wrong.

"I'm fine! Could you just mind your business?!" Lance screams to Keith as he pushes Keith's hand off his shoulder, trying to ignore any confrontation with his feelings.

"No! Not really? If somethings wrong, the team needs to know. You could jeopardize Voltron!"

"It's not like I don't do that already." It was barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Keith moved closer to here.

"It's nothing!" Lance hits Keith's hand off his shoulder. "Leave me alone."

Keith wasn't just confused, but pissed. He was trying to help a teammate. At least, try to. Then he gets that sort of a reaction. What an ass.

'drip, drop, drip, drop'

“Have you guys noticed how much stranger Lance has been acting recently?” Keith's voice sounded annoyed. Everyone looked up from where they were seated on the lounging couches.

“I haven’t noticed anything in particular.” Shiro replies. His face looked like a curious cat.

“I have noticed nothing of the sort.” Coran says. Allura nodding in agreement.

“Well...he was acting strange during training, but maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Pidge suggest.

"He's been slacking on training. It's quite irritable." Allura adds. Voice strong and annoyed.

“Are you serious?! You mean you guys haven’t noticed how much time he has been spending in his room, not bothering to eat, or hang out with us together?" Keith was confused himself on why he actually cared. Lance was always an ass to him, even when he just wanted to be friends. Not dumb rivals. Something just didn't seem right.

“Well I guess...? Maybe I should go check on him, he is my best friend after all.” Hunk states. Keith glances in his directing, eyes asking for him to do it. Keith's pride wouldn't allow him to verbally admit that.

"Yea..I'll go." A soft look in Keith's eyes showed the appreciation and gratefulness.

Shiro and Keith, being close and Keith growing around him, both nosy followed Hunk a few seconds after he left. They walked as quietly with each other making sure Hunk didn't catch them lurking. When Hunk got to Lance's door he took a second to collect his thoughts. He knew from their days at the Garrison that Lance is emotional, and can be a bit much. Shiro and Keith watched from the corner one down. Confused they just waited.

Hunk opened Lance's door, a 'swish' sound following the action. It was dark in the room, and the only light source was the dim lights from the hallway.

“Hey buddy...” Hunk greets, but only finds Lance lying in his bed in a ball of sheets and clothes sleeping. Hunk, slowly creep into his room observing him and the bedroom. Shiro and Keith slowly walked into the room, tapping Hunk's shoulder to make him aware.

“Was he crying?” Keith whispers as he noticed dry tears on Lance’s face and pillow sheet.

“Nothing new. He does that over tiny things like missing his skin care schedule.” Hunk responds as he moves to Keith’s direction to see Lance’s face. Keith felt uneasy, Why would Hunk say that? Even if it is try, to just share it so casually.

“We should leave.” Shiro suggest signaling Hunk and Keith to leave the room. But before Keith leaves the room he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Lance’s sweater pocket, and picks it up. Keith noticed all the people on the photograph. It looked so worn out and gross.

Keith thinks to himself, Who are these people? Why does he keep something so dirty..?

“Keith!” Shiro calls in a whisper tone.

“Coming..” Keith responds stuffing the photo into his pocket unconscious, and exits the room.That night Keith observed the group of people in the photograph.

“Why was this with Lance? Who are these people?” He ask himself over and over again. Suddenly, he noticed the little features of the people that resembled Lance.

Is this his family? it was a bit too worn out to tell. But he had a good idea.

After a few more minutes of observing the photograph, Keith dozes off.

~•*•~ Next Morning ~•*•~

When Lance wakes up, there were dark circles under his eyes. Nothing new. He reached, a groan escaping his lips due to sudden movement, for the photograph in his sweater pocket to look at; just like he dies every morning, but he didn’t feel anything when he went to grab it. Lance lunges out of bed, grabs his sweater, and searches for the photo. Stretching pockets open, eyes blown wide, and tears burning his eyes, and so early.

“Where is it? Where is it?!” His voice was louder than he wanted it to be intentionally.

“Lance, you okay in there?” Pidge asks in concern from the other side of Lance’s door.

“Yea!I’m fine.” Knowing he’s lying to himself trying not to cause any conflict. Holding back the crack in his voice.

“Okay..well breakfast is almost ready. Hunk is making his special goo today.”

“Umm..I-I’m not hungry.” Lance replies from the other side of the door trying to hold back tears. 

'Holes letting water escape through a glass that was once invincible.'

“Suit yourself! More for us.” Pidge replies as she walks away not taking notice of the sorrow in Lance’s voice the whole time.

I got to find it! Lance claims, and begins searching again.

~•*•~

“Where’s Lance?” Inquires Coran

“He said he’s not hungry.” Pidge shares to the others at the table.

“Are you serious?” Hunk ask in worry. “I made my special today though...” He adds in a sad tone.

“I’m going to check on him.” Keith states. "This is ridiculous."

“Please do; I’m becoming quite concerned about him.” Allura insisted, Keith gets up from the table and heads towards Lance’s room.

~•*•~

Keith stops in front of Lance’s door and takes a deep breath, then invited himself in.

“Hey Lanc-“ Keith stops his greeting when he notices Lance on the ground crying and seem to be searching for something. Or throwing a fit..maybe both. Clothes were everywhere and the sheets on his bed were on the floor.

“Lance! What’s wrong?!” Keith ask as he hurries to the ground to Lance.

“N-nothing..I-I’m fine.” Lance croaked avoiding any eye contact with Keith.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you locking yourself up in your room? If nothing is wrong with you, you wouldn't be acting like this!” Keith barked.

“I SAID I’M FINE! SO MIND YOUR BUSINESS!” Lance screamed as he stood up quickly and grabbed Keith’s wrist to lead him out, but from the corner of Lance’s teary eyes he noticed a piece of paper in Keith’s pocket, and stopped in the middle of the room squeezing Keith’s wrist. 

“What the-, Lance?! Let go! That hurts.” Keith boomed. But Lance was no longer paying attention he went for the paper in Keith’s pocket. Hand clawing Keith's wrist.

“What the quiznak are you doing?!” Keith hollered trying to get Lance’s hand away from his pocket, but Lance got hold of the paper. When he did, he noticed it was the photograph.

Rage began to grow in Lance’s mind, nothing else.

'the water draining'

“I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS?” Lance screamed. Keith froze as he noticed Lance had taken hold of the photograph.

“Look. Lance, I’m sor-“ 

“NO, WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS? HOW?” Lance boomed as he shoves the photograph in Keith’s face.

Keith tried to push the photograph out of his face, but when he attempted to do so he noticed Lance flinch every time he touched the upper part of his left wrist in effort to push him away. Lances force overpowered Keith’s and they both stumbled to the floor from the unbalanced pushing. When Keith fell he noticed that the hand that was grabbing Lance’s left wrist, felt like there was a liquid on it. He turned his hand over and noticed blood, but he was certain he wasn’t bleeding anywhere. He looked over at Lance who stumbled to the floor as well, and noticed him holding his left wrist and blood on his sleeve. No longer holding on to Keith's wrist, just nail marks left.

“L-Lance..?” Keith stammered. Keith slowly crawled over to Lance and noticed scratch like marks on his wrist. Fear and sickness filled Keith.

'faster'

“Go away.” Lance demanded.

“B-but you’re bleeding.” Keith responded.

“I said, go away!” Keith jumped up as he heard Lance’s sudden outburst. Keith with his blood covered hand ran to the bathroom about to lose it. As soon as he reached the bathroom, Keith threw open the toilet seat and threw up what seemed like vomit. He was too out of it to know if it was just bile or goo vomit. Even though they kill thousands of Galra soldiers, it's not like they take the time to look at their own damage.

He sat on the bathroom floor noticing the bloody hand mark left on the side of the toilet seat. The sight of it made Keith feel dizzy; slowly Keith passed out on the bathroom floor.

~•*•~

“K****!”

“Keit-!”

“KEITH!”

Keith is suddenly woken up by the sound of a familiar voice.

“S-Shiro..” Keith stutters to say.

“Keith! What happened why are you on the ground? Why is there blood on your hand, and all over the bathroom?!” Shiro piles questions like there is no tomorrow. Exaggerating of course.

“...” Keith hesitated to answer and started to shake as he noticed the blood on his hands and around the bathroom. Or more on the toilet. 

“Hey..hey, it’s okay. It doesn’t seem like anything happened to you, but the others and I just got worried when we heard you and Lance arguing then suddenly get quiet, so I came to check on you. Wash up and eat, just give Lance sometime.”  
Isn’t he going to check on Lance…?

Keith nods in response and Shiro leaves the bathroom. As Keith washes the blood off of his hand and seat a vague image of Lance on the ground and his wrist and down covered in blood appears in Keith’s mind. He shakes his head in attempt to clear the image out of his head.

“What's wrong with you? What are you hiding?” Keith says to himself as he stares into the mirror in annoyance.

Shortly after cleaning the bathroom, Keith heads back to the dining area to eat with the others, Besides Lance.

~•*•~

‘Overflows, cracks, the glass, sharp enough to cut someone with the slightest touch’

It’s been four hours since the incident between Lance and Keith, but also in those four hours Lance hasn’t left the room, and that’s concerning.

Pidge grows curious, maybe Keith had a point. He never misses special goo in the morning, and why would he skip dinner too. She decides to head to check up on him. As soon as she arrives at the front of Lance’s door she plans to scare him for some fun.

“One....Two...Three!” Pidge jumps into Lance’s room as an attempt to frighten him, but instead she find Lance lying on the ground with dried up blood coming from his left wrist. She freezes for a moment in shock. Then something to get everyone over. Quickly.

*Screams*

Pidge screams in fear and attempt to get everyone’s attention. It works, and the others come running in Pidge’s direction.

Hunk’s the first to arrive to the scene.

“P-Pidge what’s wrong?!” Hunk ask with a confused look,voice tired. Pidge was to scared to respond with words and her eyes had tears in them, so instead she slowly pointed into the room.

Hunk froze and fell to grown throwing up.

“What is going on he-“ Allura stops her question immediately after she saw Lance. She takes a moment to go over what’s going on in her head. Then it clicks. “CORAN GET A HEALING POD READY NOW!”

“On it.” Coran replies. Coran stayed in the control room to monitor the ship.

Keith finally arrived there and just froze at the sight of Lance’s blood, and pale body limp on the ground. Shiro was out on a mission, why does he always have to take the late ones?! So he wasn’t present in the situation. Keith remembered Lance saying “Get out,” and “I’m fine.” But he regretted listening to Lance. 

“Keith!” Allura yelled. “Help me carry him to the healing pod.” Keith nods in response.

I should’ve stayed with you…God, I’m such an idiot.

Keith has never experienced people problems like this since he lived out alone in the desert for who knows how long.

Keith thought to himself as he looked at Lance’s pale face as he carried him to the Healing Pod area.

I should’ve stayed…

~•*•~

“Keith..you should go to sleep.” Allura insisted.

“I’m just going to spend some more time here with Lance.” Keith replied. He ran his hands through his bangs in frustration, and a way to calm down.

“Okay...well, night.”

“Night.” Keith says as Allura walks away.

~•*•~

“Why’d you do that Lance? Why didn’t you let me help you?” Keith asked Lance while he was unconscious in the pod. “I wish I knew what was going through your head sometimes...”

“Well maybe you can.” Keith turns around to see Pidge standing behind him cross-armed; his face immediately goes red.

“P-Pidge, how long have you been standing there?!” Keith asked as he seemed to become more flustered by the second.

“Long enough to know you like him.” Pidge grins in response.

“I-I don’t!”

“Shhh...I won’t tell, maybe...It’s so obvious really, I wonder how he others couldn’t notice. You’ve been very worried about him, and I see you glancing at him every now and then.”

“PIDGE!” Keith is now covered in blush.

“Just kidding (not really). Well let me continue with what I was saying.”

“Fine.” Keith makes a pout face and begins to listen to Pidge’s idea.

“Okay, now if you want to see what is going on in his head you just have to hack into the control panel, connect to the pod Lance is in, and check brain activity.”

Keith immediately follows Pidge’s directions with some help.

“Homesickness, Lost, Uselessness...” Keith list all the feelings and thoughts going on in Lance’s head. It got darker and sadder.

“Wow it must be really hard for him to hide all this from us to this point, I’m a little impress-.”

Pidge stopped talking after she say tears coming from Keith’s eyes.

“Keith? What’s wrong, it’s not like this is happening to you.” Pidge added.

“W-Well it was happening to him and we didn’t even know until he put his life at risk!” Keith barked at Pidge. Pidge hugged Keith with tears growing in her eyes.

“Quiznak Keith..you got me all emotional. I’m really being an ass aren’tI?” Tears started pouring out of Keith and Pidge’s eyes even though the reason didn’t even impact them in any way. I just felt right.

After a few minutes later Pidge and Keith’s tears dried.

“We’ll help him, but we have to bring this to the others attention, at least Shiro.” Pidge suggest. Keith nods in response.

“I’m going to head to bed, night!”

“Night...” Keith heads back to his room still upset about all the emotions Lance has been hiding for so long.

“I’m here for you Lance, why can’t you just see that?”

~•*•~

"Okay Paladins Lance should be waking up in a few ticks now." Allura announces. The Paladins have been waiting a whole week worried and anxious about Lance, Shiro being the only one Pidge and Keith told about what Lance was feeling.

Keith sat on the step next to the pod Lance was resting in anxious and stamping his foot.

"Come on..Come on..!" Keith mumbles trying not to let the others here him, but unfortunately Shiro heard.

"Hey Keith, he'll be up soon then we can talk to him, so be a little more patient."Shiro said to Keith attempting to comfort him. “Patience yields focus.”

Keith let out a sigh.

 

~•*•~(Allura and Coran are with the Voltron Coalition)~•*•~

 

*Pod opens*

Lance wobbles out of the pod about to fall, but Hunk catches him before it happens.

"Lance! Buddy are you okay?! What happened?! Why were you bleeding?!" Hunk tramples Lance with billions and billions of questions while the others stand there in relief.

"Hunk, lets let him eat something first." Shiro suggested.

"Fine." Hunk pouts.

 

~*•*~ After Lance changes and Eats ~*•*~

 

"Lance." Shiro shot. Lance avoided making eye contact with anybody since he left the pod.

"You have some explaining to do, and it's going to happen now." Shiro demanded in a stern voice. All the other paladins nodded in agreement and sat down at the table waiting for a response from Lance.

"I'm okay Shiro, Okay?!" Lance shouted bursting out of his chair, but before Lance could go anywhere Keith grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No you’re not, you don’t have to pretend." Tears began to form in Lance's eyes as he heard those words. He didn’t even know why they got him so worked up.

"Lance..come on." Hunk said in a kind worried manner. "We're worried."

Lance sat down with tears pouring out of his eyes as Keith kept his hand on Lances shoulder. "F-fine.." Lance finally agreed to tell everybody what was going on in his mind, it all poured out like a waterfall.

~*•*~ After explanation ~*•*~

"Lance.." Shiro whispers in astonishment.

Hunk was in tears from all Lance said and Lance couldn't cry, there were no more tears left, no more emotions, just emptiness. A usual numbness like a child after crying to their mom after getting injured.

"We are and will always be there for you Lance." Pidge assures.

Lance was lost at words he wanted to cry, but there was nothing left. The other Paladins came to give Lance a hug, while Lance just sat still without making eye contact. He never wanted to feel this vulnerable around the paladins.

"Hey.." Keith lifted Lance's chin so they would make eye contact. "We are here for you, and what would we do with our best sharpshooter?" Keith asked forcing a sad smile.

Lance finally came to his senses, and his eyes became watered he buried his face in Keith's chest forcing out any tears that he could. 

"Get a room you two." Pidge commanded in a playful way. Keith started turning bright pink, but Lance didn't care he kept his face there. Everyone else besides Keith left the group hug; Lance didn't let Keith move, so Keith just stood there with a now bright red face.

"Well we'll leave you guys to your bonding," Hunk teases wiping away leftover tears in his eyes. As Hunk said that Pidge snickered along with Shiro. Keith's jaw dropped as he stood there now looking like a tomato. The other paladins left the room and headed to their rooms to process what just happened.

"L-lance you got to let me go...Lance?" Keith moved a little to where Lance’s face was resting and noticed he was sleeping. "Are you kidding." Keith whined even though he was a little happy he got to spend more time with Lance. Keith lifted up Lance and headed to his   
Room.

"Damn..your not as light as I thought." Keith slowly started regretting getting stuck with Lance.

Mumble

Lance was constantly mumbling under his breath while he was sleeping.

"Is..is he sleep talking?" Keith's face grew dark pink. “..cute” After a few minutes Keith finally made it to Lance’s room.

Keith made way to Lance's bed and laid him down. Just as Keith tucked Lance in and tried to walk away, he felt a small tug on his shirt from behind. When he turned around he saw Lance half awake hand on Keith's shirt.

"Don't leave me..." God, he looked so vulnerable.

Keith just froze, not knowing what to do. The only idea that popped into Keith's head was to sit on the corner of the bed, so that's exactly what he did. He at stiff, and tried to relax, but he felt to..out of place. Embarrassed..?

Slowly, Keith began to doze off.

 

~*•*~ Next Morning ~*•*~

 

Lance open his eyes still half asleep, but slowly began to fully wake up. When he finally was awake enough to function he saw Keith at the edge of the bed sleeping and slouching in the most uncomfortable looking position, but he looked so comfortable in his own being.

"Keith..?"

Lance didn't get a response.

Another reason to tease Keith. This is actually adorable.

Lance smirked when he thought about it. When Lance tried to take a closer look at Keith sleeping he noticed how peaceful and cat like Keith looked while he slept causing Lance to go bright red. Lance moved closer, little by little, to Keith's face until their lips met softly. Keith woke up immediately alert, bumping into Lance's head. 

"Wha..w-hat did you just..What the quiznak man?" Keith tried to hide that fact he actually liked what Lance did. 

"I-it's your fault! You looked so kissable while you sleep." Keith’s eyes went wide, and his breath hitched.

"That doesn't mean you just go around kissing people who are sleeping!"

Lance felt his heart feel like it was shattering slowly from the thought that he kissed someone that doesn't even like him. Keith noticed the change in Lance's demeanor. Oh fuck, he messed up.

"I won't do it again.." Lance whined.

C-cute, Keith thought blushing a little.

"I-I didn't say you couldn't do it again, j-just give me a warning next time!" Keith blurted. Lance jerked his head in Keith’s direction. 

"S-so I can kiss you again? Right now?"

"S-sure." Keith got redder by the second.

"Umm..could you close your eyes?"

Oh my god this is too cute. Too much for Keith’s gay heart.

"F-fine." Before Keith knew it, their lips met once again in a soft kiss. It was as if all emotion was getting passed through. All the past emotions. Keith’s worry, Lance’s sadness. It was all there.

"Lance it's time for breakfast, and do you know where Kei-" Pidge froze as soon as she saw the two kissing. The two boys froze and Keith dashed out the room, while Oh my gosh ran through his head. "So..umm." Pidge and Lance just stayed still avoiding eye contact. "You and Keith huh?" 

“‘Lol, I was right.’” (Pidge’s mind.)

"I guess so." Lance was kind of proud of saying that, actually he was super proud. He now had someone who would stay by his side. Someone who cared. It would be slow, but he’s fine with that. He has many things to apologize for.

"I knew it.." Pidge whispers under her breath. "Well breakfast is ready, and go get your boyfriend Lance."

"PIDGE!" Lance went bright red, but before Lance could say anything else Pidge skipped to the dining area.

Lance eventually got up and headed to Keith's room to go get him for breakfast. As soon as Lance stepped in the room Keith kissed his cheek.

"I'm here for you." Keith nodded his head to the side and smiled. This was the first time Lance has seen this side of Keith, and he got to see it, only him. It made him happy.

“Didn’t seem like it when you dashed out the room, mullet.”

“Oh, how classic,” Keith was giggling between his words, “Never gonna drop that nickname, Sharpshooter?”

“Nah, but you can’t drop mine.”

“Never.” The smiled fondly at each other. 

"Yea." Keith grabbed Lance's hand and they headed to the dining area to meet up what everyone else.

‘A glass once broken, stands tall and empty once again.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, and I'm now posting it on this platform. If you don't like it that's understandable lmao. Support me on Tumblr and Instagram. Username "homura-draws" on both. I edited this must a bit, and I'm tired. I hope you liked it, or have a respectful opinion.


End file.
